


A Hot Night in Kadara

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Detailed smut, F/M, First Time, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Tender - Freeform, reyesvidalweek, slow, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: How do you decide to have sex with someone? Was it a conscious thought? Did you wake up one day and think, “I like this person enough to be naked and sweaty with them?”





	A Hot Night in Kadara

How do you decide to have sex with someone? Was it a conscious thought? Did you wake up one day and think, “I like this person enough to be naked and sweaty with them?” Is it when you realize love can be used in the same sentence as their name?

These thoughts played continuously in Ana’s head. It wasn’t a slow realization either. She didn’t crawl towards the want to have sex with him. She woke up from a  _ dream  _ and it hit her full in the face.

Ana wasn’t exactly saving herself for someone. She was just waiting. She could totally have a one-night-stand… if that meant getting feelings for that person and pining after them. So she was careful to avoid it. Getting involved with someone because she mainly wanted sex went against everything she believed she knew about love. 

Ana was mostly open with her emotions. She wore her heart on her sleeve, whether she was ready to cry or rip someone a new ass. So the person who might understand what she was feeling was Jaal.

She dressed in her Blasto shirt and some sweats and went to find the angara. She found him in his little nook working on a Milky Way Galaxy gun. “Jaal?”

“Ana,” Jaal greeted her.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

Jaal wiped his hands on an oil rag, turned around and sat against the counter. “I am listening.”

“I’ve never had sex. And now I found someone who I might to do that with. How do I tell him?”

“You just do.” Jaal shrugged at her. 

“No. No.” Those three words heightened the panic settling in her chest. “You can’t just tell someone-”

“You can. Ana, you are the most honest human I’ve met.” Jaal placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Just tell him.”

So she set out casually to tell him she wanted to have sex. Her, the virgin, wanted to tell Reyes to have sex with her. What could go wrong?

*

Ana sat in her quarters completely naked, nursing a drink of straight whiskey? How did she get to this place so quickly? She was naked because she didn’t know what to wear to what was essentially a first booty call. Or was it called a one night stand?

Her clothes were strewn all over the floor and her bed. Ana hugged her knees to her chest, resting the drink on them. She breathed deeply. She could do this regardless of what clothes she decided to wear.

And the whiskey for liquid courage. This was her second or third cup, she found it hard to remember. Or count.

Ana put her comfy clothes back on. Blasto shirt, sweats and a simple strapless bra underneath. It was hard to find the holes in her shirt. She mistakenly put her head into the armhole. Okay, maybe a little too much liquid courage, but damnit. She was going to try.

The  _ Tempest  _ had been docked at Kadara for a while. She chose not to let Reyes know she was coming. If he knew, there would be an expectation on her side to do better than, “I want to have sex with you.”

Ana smiled at the people around her, wondering if they could hear her pounding heart or see the light layer of sweat on her forehead. Could they tell what she was going to do? Ana felt more exposed walking to Tartarus than she had out in the middle of battle against the kett.

In fact, could she please have something to shoot before she confronted Reyes? Pretty please?

The music of Tartarus reached her a good few feet from the door. Doors slid open to admit her. Instead of going into the club, she knocked on the door of Reyes’ private room, hoping she was loud enough to be heard.

“Come in!” was the muffled reply.

Ana entered, standing there awkwardly in the doorway waiting for a gilded invite to his couch.

“Ana,” Reyes said, a smile slowly building on his lips. He was the only one who could say her name in a way that pooled warmth in her nether regions. “What do I owe the pleasure for?”

Ana took a few steps forward, opened her mouth, then turned around. She wasn’t thinking of leaving, but the heat she felt in her face. If she turned red as a tomato again, he would make fun of her and there went all the courage she built up.

She paced a few steps, looking for that whiskey that was surely still in her bloodstream. It seemed to have died out. “I-uh-” It seemed she couldn’t get the words out. “I just wanted to tell you-”

“Ana, don’t hurt yourself.”

“Reyes, right now isn’t the time for jokes. I’m trying to tell you something serious.” She faced him, knowing her own was probably bright red.

Ana took a deep breath and pushed it out, “Iwanttohavesexwithyou,” she said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had someone say it just like that.”

“Damnit Jaal.”

Reyes laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear. “Come here.”

Ana rubbed the back of her neck. She walked towards him and nestled in the crook of his arm. “Yes. Well, I’m sorry if I was too honest.”

Flutters of butterflies started up in her stomach when the very first question came to mind. How do you go from sitting on the couch to having sex. Ana rubbed his chest, trying to feel something akin to excitement, but it felt forced and awkward. This was not the type of sex she’d read about.

“Iliana,” Reyes whispered. He grabbed her hand and pushed her back onto the couch, flushing his body with hers. His lips brushed hers. “ _ Ana. _ ” There was something exciting and nerve wracking about him being so close. She could feel every muscle move, the slight outline of his penis against her leg.

Their first kiss was magical. This was a gnashing of teeth and entanglement of tongues that felt like she was kissing a dog. “No. No. No. This isn’t right.” Her failed kiss with him made her wonder if she did anything wrong. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to recapture the need, the want of earlier today.

Reyes put one hand above her. He lifted his weight off of her, pulling her hair from its roots. “Ouch! You’re hurting me.”

Ana sat up sighing. “Is this how difficult sex is? Or is it just me?”

“Everyone’s first time is awkward.”

Yeah, tell that to the book characters. Apparently they didn’t get the memo.

Clumsy and awkward were not words she wanted to use when describing her first time. Ana wanted it full of magic and to be perfect. But when was anything perfect in her life?

“Ana, are you serious about having sex with me?” Reyes looked her straight in the eye.

“Yes. Why am I doing something wrong?” Damnit, she knew she would find someway to fuck this up.

“No. You’re not. But if you want this, I need to know that are you ready. But just know that I will stop if you need me to. Now lay back.” There was a serious tone in his voice. She laid back on the couch, watching him check the doors and turn on some slow music that drowned out the thumping bass of Tartarus.

Lights were dimmed until she could barely see him. Reyes started at her shoulders, massaging and kneading the muscle. He slowly moved downward, avoiding her breasts and sex as he relaxed her body. He moved back up near her head, making a trail of light kisses down her chest and into the cleavage of her breasts.

Her breath hitched when his hand edged her shirt and skirted the top of her pants. Her stomach fluttered uneasily, but she forced herself still. “Are you good?” Reyes asked her. His forehead rested on hers.

“Yes.”

His hand moved slowly, pushing the shirt above her head, exposing her stomach to him. He hesitated in moving her bra. Ana unhooked the bra. It fell to the floor. Cold air teased at her nipples. “Reyes,  _ I want you. _ ” 

With soft hands, he massaged her breasts, twisting her nipples. His mouth latched onto one of them, teeth holding it in place while his tongue flicked it in the moist cave of his mouth. “Ah!” She grabbed his hair, tugging. His name escaped her lips mangled.

She pushed him back to sit up. Straddling him, Ana pulled his shirt over his head, peppering his chest with kisses. 

 

It was a position of power, this new position. “Do you want to continue?” Reyes asked.

Her hands answered his question. She unbuckled his pants, pulling out his hard penis. It was this. This was it. She started to shake slightly, freezing in place. “Iliana.” Her name brought her out of her thoughts. 

“I want this. I do.” Ana got up and unbuttoned her own pants, dropping them to the floor. She was wet, ready for him to take her. 

Reyes discarded his own pants. She straddled him again, grinding on the shaft of his penis. His hands were everywhere and nowhere. Cupping her ass, rubbing her thighs, kneading her breasts. Twisting her nipples until she was writhing on him. Pushing his fingers in and out of her sex until she was all but grinding two of his fingers. Reyes’ penis became slick with juice from her. “Are you ready?”

Ana nodded at him. Reyes moved slowly, laying her down on the couch. As he settled above her, he slid right in, pausing and giving her a moment to let her body process what was happening. She nodded at him again silently. He moved slowly, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

After a minute of going slowly, he picked up the speed, biting her nipples and skin as she clawed at his back. “Reyes,” Ana moaned, climbing until she was over the top. Her sex clenched around his penis, sending him over the top. He pulled out and spent his load on her.

Reyes collapsed on top of her. “Oh, no. No. Ew,” Ana laughed, pushing her lover off of her. “Oh, yuck. Reyes!”

Reyes sat back, grinning at her as she reached for his shirt to wipe off her stomach. “I wanted to share every bit of myself with you.”

“Next time, share it with the floor.” She threw the shirt at him which he dodged easily.

“Was it good?”

Ana cuddled next to him. “Yes.” Her laugh was light and airy. It lingered between for a moment. “Thank you.”


End file.
